


Odliczanie rozpoczęte

by dieOtter



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Fikaton, dzień 3.





	Odliczanie rozpoczęte

— Ha, gotowe. Uwaga, zaczynam odliczanie. Dziesięć.  
— Nie, Shuri, nie tak szybko!  
— Postaraj się bardziej. Dziewięć.  
— W’Kabi, zdążyłeś?  
— Nie, cholera, nie! Nakia?  
— Osiem.  
— Nie gadaj, daj się skupić.  
— Siedem.  
— Potrzebuję broni!  
— Sześć.  
— Shuri, miej litość!  
— Pięć. Nie moja wina, że jesteś taki wolny, braciszku. Pięć. Cztery.  
— To koniec, poddaję się.  
— Trzy. Cienias.  
— Shuri, wolniej! Też nie znalazłem jeszcze broni!  
— Dwa.  
— Cholera. Już po nas!  
— I jeden. Koniec, proszę państwa, ołówki na bok, sprawdzamy. Broń na „n”? Ja mam „nihon-tō” — japoński miecz.  
— T’Challa, powiedz jej coś! To nie do pomyślenia, żeby nastolatka ogrywała najwyżej postawione osoby w Wakandzie w „państwa-miasta”!


End file.
